


The devil that got into heaven

by Pileofrubies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pileofrubies/pseuds/Pileofrubies
Summary: Y/n is a angel sent to earth to watch over mortals. disguised as a waitress in a small cafe in a small town. Kylo is a demon sent down to help our angel with her task. First she may think she doesn't need him, she may need him more than she thought and unexpected things might occur..
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil has eyes everywhere   
> She wasn't expecting for some to walk in her life so quickly

She didn't truly understand why she was needed for this mission. Being sent to earth, of all things, was the up most prestigious mission to all angels. But she was only a freshly hired angel for mortal work. She had no experience nor did she really know anyone's names in the department and yet she was the one to be sent off. There was a lot of pressure on her shoulders to do this job well.

its just a year. How hard could it be? 

2 Weeks Later

For some reason they landed her in a small town, maybe...Delaware? She had no clue but it was small and quaint so she had no problem with it. With the money she had given to her she was able to start renting a room above a small café/bar called The Crest. The owner was an elderly man, Lando. He was nice enough to make y/n breakfast as well as being able to work at the café in the day a couple of hours and tending the bar during the evening, this abled her to watch mortal behaviours. She began to start making a little more cash for grocery shopping, a task she definitely enjoyed. 

One night during her shift, she suddenly felt uneasy. maybe the smell of beer and cigarette smoke was a little too much, 'disgusting habit' she thought to herself as she wiped away ashes and cleaned out buts from the trays lined on the table. As she did so she felt a customer sit on the high stools by the counter. She turned around to give her usual cheery "hello sir is there anything i can get more you?", She stopped as she laid her eyes on the man sat in front of her. He was wearing a slightly warn all black suit. The silk tie was loosed around his neck as well as his top shirt button being undone. He had a devilish smirk plastered on his face as he looked her y/ns mesmerised look. "See something you like?" she jumped at how deep his voice was. "N-no, sorry w-what can i get for you?" she said as her fingers fiddled with the tea towel in her hands. He chuckled "Whiskey, neat", she smiled nervously and nodded as she turned around to make the drink, 'he's just another guy! get it together!' she mentally yelled at herself, there was something about this guy that was so mesmerising. After a bit she turned back around with the drink and put it on a coaster in front of the guy. 

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked after taking a swig of his whiskey. "y/n" She quietly said, staring to wipe of tables. "cute, I'm Kylo", he held out his hand for a handshake. Y/n shook his hand weakly not used to someone of strong grip. "n-nice to meet you". He grinned showing his teeth before chugging his whiskey, he slammed a few 1 dollar notes on the counter for the whiskey, along with a couple 20 dollar bills in which he leaned over and placed in pocket of your apron. He gave you a handsome wink before standing up, "see you tomorrow.. y/n". With that he shut the door. The ding of the bell above the door echoed in the nearly empty bar room. 

Once the bar emptied out. she finally could go shut up for the night as Lando had already gone to bed with a headache. She went upstairs to her room and quietly shut and locked her door before collapsing on her bed with a huff with only one thought on her mind

'This could be a long year'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this


	2. Chapter 2

The shining sun streamed through the window onto y/ns face as she opened her eyes. Her dreams had been somewhat overtaken with the memories of the mysterious Kylo. she sound of his voice and way he looked at her. Angels had been taught the importance of purity and the feeling she felt was quite the opposite and it made her feel uneasy but also excited, it was new and she loved it. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling in thought she got up and walked over to the small bathroom attached to her small room to grab a hair tie and carefully pull her hair into a ponytail. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled nodding in agreement that it looked good. She walked out and grabbed her dress slowly slipping it on over her head then tying her apron round her waist. 

She made her way downstairs, through the kitchen to the front to be greeted by a few customers already getting served by Lando and another waitress, Rey. She gave them both a smile as she began making batches of coffee. she breathed in the rich smell of the beans and grinned. this truly was a wonderful place to work. 

A few hours had gone by when the ding of the over door bell rung through the café. Kylo of all people walked through still wearing his suit. His size dominating the size of the door. she never noticed how tall he was until now and it made her feel very small. He made eye contact with her before sitting down "how are you this fine morning?" he said causally. "I'm doing okay, what can i get you?" she replied trying to be a little more casual like him. He smirked "your freshest coffee, black, if you please ma'am". She blushed a little as she turned to pour him a fresh steaming cup of coffee. She breathed out heavily before turning back round and placing it on the coaster in front of Kylo. "Thanks, doll" He winked with his honey coloured eyes, causing y/n the become flustered. 

There was suddenly a small tap on her shoulder causing her to jump a little, she turned to see Rey with a smirked plastered across her face. Y/n eyes suddenly went wide as she was being dragged into the kitchen by her apron "Rey! what's wrong?" y/n said with a gasp. "who's the guy?!" Rey whispered a little too loudly. y/n breathed out with a huff, "hes just a guy no big deal i was just talking to him". Rey chuckled "no no you've got a thing for him, i watched you for 10 minutes, you spent most of that blushing like crazy" She pinched y/ns cheek lightly as she laughed. "lets get back to work missie", Rey winked and walked out to the café counter again leaving y/n to walk out slowly back to Kylo who had finished his coffee "Hey doll, missed you out here". She smiled shyly "well I'm back now". 

Like last night, Kylo put his money on the counter along with extra for you in your pocket. But he didn't leave straight away, instead walked over to a corner seat and sat down. Y/n looked at him with a confused face but Kylo just kept looking out the window. She shrugged and continued to serve other customers. As the shift dragged on, Kylo sat in the same place sometimes looking over to y/n to see her smile and laugh with customers and serving food.

The small clock finally chimed 5pm. Marking the end of her day shift. She stretched and yawned before looking over to Kylo who had started to walk over to y/n with a devious smile across his lips. "Have any plans later this evening?" He asked with a laid back voice "u-um no this is my free evening during the week" she said not being able make eye contact. Suddenly she jumped as his pointer finger touched her chin and moved her head up to meet his "come out with me this evening, I would like to talk more" Kylo said with a wide smile. Y/n simply nodded before looking over at rey who beamed with joy. "I'll get my coat and ill be right back" y/n simply stated before running a little too fast up the stairs to her apartment to grab her coat and freshen up. She stared at herself in the mirror "you can do this y/n" she said to herself before huffing out a breath and making her way a little bit slower down the stairs. 

Kylo smiled as he saw her walking around the side of the counter. He reached out and took her coat out of her hands and putting it around her shoulders like a cape. With that, they walked out of the door into a night.   
After walking for what seemed like hours they came across a small rusted bench in a park. No one was about due to the time of day. They sat it silence for a bit before Kylo leaned back and simply stated something that made her heart drop slightly. 

"Looks like I've finally found my angel"


End file.
